Animal charateristics
by Frozenfire66
Summary: It is believed every demon posses some form of animal trait that consumes the way they act when, angry, happy, sad or confused. They can also be unlocked when the experience, pain or pleasure. So what is Rin's secret animal characteristic? Read and find out. Terrible summary. Not a one shot. Multi chapter story. Rated K for mild swearing in later chapters. Don't like, don't read.
1. The favour

**Hi so this is my first FanFiction. Sorry that the start is so crap, but I wrote it at like 2AM and fell asleep but I am to lazy to fix it up. Next chapter should be better. Okay well ENJOY!**

~#*~#*

It is believed that all demons poses some form of animal characteristics. If this is true, what is Rin's?

~#*~#*

It was a warm Spring afternoon and Izumo,was making her way through the halls of the cram school to find the tall, blue haired, half-demon boy name Rin Okumura. As she walked down the halls she could hear muttering and furious scratching that could only be caused by a pencil. The black and purple haired teen rushed down the halls, hoping against hope that it was Rin.

Izumo it to the room, panting slightly and saw that it was the half-demon boy she was looking for. A small smile twitched at her lips as she let it grow to a nice Cheshire grin.

"Hey Rin?" The bossy 16 years old girl named Izumo, questioned as Rin entered the exorcist class room.

"What do you want polka brows?" The navy hair boy growled, looking up from his text book.

The older girl huffed,

"Can't I ask a simple favour of my favourite demon?" She pouted.

"Well considering your tone and attitude," Rin began, "I assume it is going to be bad."

Izumo just glared at the young spawn of Satan standing before her. Grumbling, she gave in.

"Okay fine!" The polka browed teenager snapped, "I need help with the homework Yukio assigned."

Rin stared at he for a moment before doubling over, laughing. He laughed for ages at the very flustered female before him. Once he caught his breath, he wiped away a few stray tears and proceed to talk to Izumo.

"Y-you," He panted, "Ju-st asked me for h-help? W-with H-h-homework?"

The bluenet began to laugh, again.

"You don't understand!" Izumo blurted out, "I was assigned hell strength and fire demons. I CAN'T GET NEAR ONE WITHOUT BEING BURNT TO A CRISP!"

Rin stopped his laughter abruptly and realised what was going on. He narrowed his eyes, tail swishing back and forth in an aggregative manner.

"Are you asking me to be your Guinea pig?" He accused.

"N-no I just, um, I was, ah," The black and purple haired teen was lost for words.

"Admit it," Rin pushed, "You want me to be your guinea pig."

"I," She began, "Ugh, fine! I do. But only because I want to get a good grade on this report."

"Why don't you use the internet?" Rin said narrowing his eyes.

"Don't you think I tried that dummy?" The uptight, girl screamed, "There is nothing on there that gives me the answers! That's why I need you! You are both of those things combined! You can help me get an A!"

"I don't know?" The young male ex-wire replied, stunning the female before him, "Yuki-chan didn't give me a demon as it would be unfair as I can get all the information without even trying. He was going to give me fire but that is what I am so you got 2. I don't want to go behind my little bro's back."

Izumo scoffed at this.

"Oh so now you are all about 'not going behind Okumura sensei's back," She laughed, making quotation marks with her hands as she did so, "Ha, and I thought you had a reputation for being bad. Hm, some bad boy."

She knew this would push the half-demon's buttons as he growled deeply as she spoke. Grinning, she decided to give him a little bit more of a push.

"Or maybe you're too weak," Izumo smirked as she saw the deadly fire in Rin's sapphire eyes, "Oh no my mistake, you are just scared."

That did it. Rin was strong a points but when you pissed him off he would cave in to prove he is still the 'man' he is today.

"Fine I will help your to prove to you just how strong AND brave I am!"

Grinning with her success, the rude teen stuck out her hand and the annoyed demon child shook it. Little did they know, untold secrets were to be reviled and broken bones were to be blessed.

They were in for one tough week.

~#*~#*

 **Well there was chapter one. It wasn't as great ass I would of liked it to be but it is something. Please tell me what you thought of it and I shall be sure to use that advice to improve my work. A free *cough* non existence *Cough* sorry about that, I have a lousy cough. Now were was I? Oh yeah. A free llama for who ever can guess what animal Rin acts like and how it is unleashed. Well tell me what you think and BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Why is he so hot?

**Well here is chapter 2 sooner than expected. I am really enjoying writing this story. Thank you to everyone who favourite, followed or left a review on this story, it helps me out a lot. This story would be nothing without you guys. We already made it to 10 followers, 8 favourites and 3 reviews,. THAT IS SO AWESOME! I saw we as I am only the skin of this story. You guys are the heart and soul of it. You give me hope and inspire me. You guys encourage me to do better and update more. Without you this story will crash and fall so thank you. Well here is chapter 2 and as promised it is longer than one.**

 **Warning: Hints of IzumoxRin, Rizumo (I don't know their actual ship name but this is mine)**

 **Enjoy**

~#*~#*

They were in for one tough week.

~#*~#*

Rin Okumura wasn't a morning person. He could sleep through just about any alarm, so that's why at 7:30AM the next day, Yukio, was very suspicious to see the elder of the two chowing down on a bowl of cereal, dressed and ready for the day.

"Nii-san?" The chestnut haired teenager asked, approaching his older brother with great caution, "What are you doing?"

"Eating cereal, duh," The blue haired demon replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I mean, why are you up so early? You normally are up at 8:30 yelling at me because I didn't wake you up on time. Now you are up before me? Why?" Yukio was very nervous.

He had heard of cases where people get sick and act differently but could Rin, his little demon nii-san, be sick?

"Can't I be up early? Or would that up set my little baby bro?" Rin said the last part in a baby voice which irritated Yukio.

He still had the ability to piss Yukio off but that doesn't mean something isn't wrong. Yukio stepped up to his other half and lay a cold, soft hand on his forehead. Confused, Rin, flicked his tail around, swatting away his otouto's hand.

"I am not sick, you four-eyed mole face!" Rin snapped, his tail still waving around in annoyance.

"Then why are you up so early?" The younger spat back.

Rin frowned and blushed knowing what he had to say.

'Curse you, you polka brow girl," Rin thought bitterly.

"I," He began, blushing furiously, "I decided to shape up and take a page out of your book."

Rin looked away from his twin. Yukio was in absolute shock.

'He really just said that?" Yukio's mind screamed, "He really just took my advice?"

The aqua eyed twin's open fish mouth changed into a large, beaming smile.

"Well I am glad to hear it nii-san," Yukio grinned.

Rin let a weak grin crawl onto his face as he got up to take his empty bowl to the kitchen.

"Well I gotta get going," The 15 year old half-human announced as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Wha-what?" Rin's otouto could not believe his ears.

First Rin wakes up early and then he leaves early? This didn't make any sense to the young exorcist.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you," Rin said casually as the words pooled out of his fanged mouth, "Since I decided to shape up my act, I am getting help with my homework."

Yukio's mouth dropped. Was he still awake or was this some messed up dream?

"By who?" The brown haired exorcist blurted out.

"Well Bon has too much on his plate memorising all those verses ya know," Rin lied, "So Izumo was kind enough to help me but I have to pay her 958 yen a week."

"I-Izumo?" Yukio squeaked out, "But w-why?"

"Well," The navy haired ex-wire smirked, "She wants to by some new manga or something and by helping me she can."

"How can helping you get her a manga?" Yukio said, narrowing his eyes as he did so.

"I told you," Rin groaned, "Don't you listen? I pay her 958 yen a week. That's how she gets the money. Hm, and I thought you were the smart one."

Yukio just lowered his eyes to the ground.

'He did say that,' The young male thought, 'Maybe he is starting to turn his life around?'

Yukio smiled at his nii-san.

"Well," He began, "It looks like you are finally shaping up and getting you act together. I am very pleased with you nii-san and I am sure father would be to."

These words almost made the young teen tell the truth. Tell his otouto that he was helping Izumo with her homework. That he was going behind his back. Thankfully he just smiled and kept his fanged mouth shut.

"I'm happy you think it is a good idea otouto," The demon child smiled at his younger brother, "I will talk to more about this later as it is now 7:38 and I promised Izumo I would met her at 7:45."

"Well see you later nii-san," The speckled boy sighed, "I will get Ukobach to cook up something special for you."

Knowing he had to get out of there before he cracked, the fanged boy smiled and picked up his bag and his sword that held his demonic powers and ruched out the door, saying his goodbyes as he left.

The young demon ran out the door and down the road. He neared the true cross school building and sighed.

All this lying was going to kill the ex-wire. Yukio would get suspicions of his disappearance and find out sooner or later. What was Izumo going to do about it any ways? They had to put down the source of their project. How was the black and purple haired teen going to put down her source without saying "I forced Rin into using his power to give me the answers to the homework so there"?

Rin had to think of a way to keep this a secret.

~#*~#*

Izumo walked back and forth outside the training hall where Rin was supposed to meet her.

'He probably forgot and slept in,' The ruby eyed teen thought with great irritation, 'Trust the guy who sleeps through all of his classes.'

Just as the grumpy girl was about to go back inside her warm dorm, as the early Spring morning air was getting to her, she heard the slapping of shoes on lightly frosted pavement. She turned around to see Rin running up to her at full speed.

The navy haired demon came to a stop and sighed.

"Sorry," The younger, by a few months, teen panted, "Yuki-chan w-was cu-curious about m-me Wak-ing up ea-early."

Izumo's ruby red eyes widened in horror.

"You didn't blow our cover did you?" She screamed, "I am going to be so dead if you did!"

"Nah, nah," The demon/human replied, catching his breath, "I told him that I was shaping up and took a page out of his book. I also told him that I am paying you 958 yen a week to have you tutor me."

"Hm, good," Izumo growled, "Because if you spilt the beans, I would make your life a living hell."

Rin gulped and gave Izumo a weak smile.

"S-sure thing ha," He quivered.

"Now," The female shouted, clapping her hands together as she did so, "Let's get to the fun stuff."

Another gulp was produced from Rin which made the girl before him grin evilly.

~#*~#*

"All right," The 15 year old Japanese teenager smirked, "Welcome to hell."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" The navy haired boy scoffed.

"Ugh, shut up!" The ruby eyed girl snapped.

Rin and Izumo have just arrived at the training center and Izumo was having great fun annoying Rin.

"What is the first thing you need to find out?" Rin asked curiously.

Izumo picked her sheet of paper with task requirements out of her bag. She read aloud what was needed to be found out.

"Okay," The mixed purple haired teen began, "I need to find out the strength of as a hell strength, fire demon and how long it can last in battle. I also need to know once injured in battle how long does it take for the flames to heal it. Finally, I need to get information on how long it will take until the flames run out."

"Seems easy enough," The younger of the two teens shrugged, "How about we start with the injury one?"

"You want to get hurt," The long haired girl laughed.

"No," The messy, navy haired teen scoffed, "I was just saying that we should do that first as I don't know how long it will take to burn out my flames and it don't know how long it will take to get them back. Also we should do the battle and flame power together as that would make sense."

"Hm, I see where you're coming from," Izumo agreed, "Fine, we shall start with the injury and end with the fighting and fire power, deal?"

"Deal!" Rin beamed.

"Okay," Izumo began as she made her way over to the guide lines, "Let's begin."

Pressing a button on the control panel, Rin, drew the Kurikara and got into a battle stance.

As the blue flames lapped at his body, white spheres began shooting out of the walls where the tennis training like machines were located.

Swiping at the furiously, Rin heard Izumo shout,

"Get hit now! You have fought enough, get hit!"

Obeying the purple haired girls order, he allowed his demon sword to get hit by a speeding ball. The force of the impact made the Kurikara fly back and cut him lightly on the shoulder.

Letting out a light hiss, he sheathed his demon sword and dropped to the ground holding his shoulder. Izumo stopped the machine from firing any more attacks and ran down to see if her demon friend (even though she would never admit it) was okay.

"You alright Okumura?" The worried ruby eyed teen asked.

"Aww," The sapphire eyed teen sneered, "Ya do care."  
"Pfft," Izumo waved off, "I was just making sure that it wouldn't leave to much of a mark so that annoying Okumura sensei wouldn't notice."

"Sure, sure," The scruffy haired teen teased, "Whatever floats your boat."

Grumbling, Izumo sat down on the dirt ground next to the eldest Okumura twin.

"Has it healed yet?" The purple haired teen questioned after a long awkward silence.

"Huh?" The Okumura twin hummed, "Oh, not yet."

"Um, do you think that, I mean it would be, um," The female of the two blushed.

"Wait," Rin's eyes widened in shock, "You don't mean?" He said, looking down at his chest.

"Well I mean it would be easier to tell if it has healed or not!" Izumo blurted out, looking as red as a tomato right now.

"I-I guess," The male of the two teens stuttered.

Sighing, the young male adult began unbuttoning his shirt. As he stripped of his shirt, Izumo, noticed he had a hot, tanned six-pack. Turning her head away blushing, she tried not to stare.

Once bare chested, Rin, could get a good look at his gash.

"Whoa," He whistled, "Tell me you are timing this cause I don't want to do that again."

Izumo nodded still bushing furiously.

After 10 minutes of awkward silence, Rin, broke it with a clearing of the throat.

"Um, Izumo," He mumbled.

"Y-yeah?" She blushed.

"You h-have been staring at me for the past 10 minutes, are you okay?"

Shaking her head, Izumo, realised what he was talking about and turned her head away turning tomato red again.

"S-s-sorry," The purple haired girl muttered.

"I-it's okay," The navy haired boy blushed, turning his head away too.

After another 5 minutes the wound had finally closed and Rin was free to put a new shirt on.

"Well," Izumo began, "That marks one task off the list."

"Y-yeah," Rin replied as soon as he had a fresh shirt on.

"We better get going," The ruby eyed teen muttered.

"O-okay," The blue eyed ex-wire agreed.

The ruby eyed ex-wire wrote down the results of the of the task on a sheet of paper and the young male ex-wire headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave the premises, a rough hand on his wrist stopped him.

"If we some how get caught," Izumo threatened, her ruby eyes growing darker by the second, "Don't you dare tell anyone what happened today, got it?"

"Wouldn't d-dream of it," Rin gulped, his bright eyes wide with fear.

They left the building just as the bell for the start of school went.

What happened was to never be spoken of again.

~#*~#*

 **Well that was chapter 2. As always, tell me what you thought and I will use that to improve my story. Review, favourite and follow, it helps me a lot.  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Never trust a fountain

**OH MY GOODNESS! We have already reached 10 favourites and 14 followers. IT IS ONLY THE THIRD CHAPTER! This story is going better than expected. This one has changed slightly but Rin's secret animal characteristic is still revealed. There was a lot of Rizumo in the first draft but I scrapped it so now there isn't as much. Soz :(. Well anyways, here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

 **Warning, Hints of Rizumo (not as much as I would of liked though).**

What happened today was to never be spoken of again.

~#*~#*

The bell at True cross Academe had just rung, signalling the start of lunch. Rin, Bon, Shima and Konukumra were on their way to their usual spot at the fountain. They arrived and Rin and Bon started arguing about stupid stuff as usual.

"Are you that stupid?" The brown and yellow haired boy screeched at the blue haired demon.

"Don't call me stupid you over grown roster!" The younger snapped back.

"Ugh they always do this," Konukumra sighed, focusing on his lunch.

"Hey Izumo!" Shima called out, completely ignoring Konukumra, "You're looking fine. Maybe we could grab dinner together or something?"

Izumo and Shiemi, were making their way over to where the boys sat.

"You really thing I would go out with you?" The purple haired teen scoffed, 'I would rather stick Okumura's sword in my head."

Pouting in defeat, Shima, backed off.

"Speaking of the, idiot," The ruby red eyed teen began, "Where is h-,"

She was cut off by a loud splash and a lot of cursing and yelling.

"OW!" Bon wailed.

"AH!" Rin screeched shortly after.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT OKUMURA!" The angry teen said.

Everyone around the fountain looked around to where the yelling was coming from.

Rin and Bon had pushed each other into the fountain and Bon was now holding his arm in a hurt, protective manner. Rin on the other hand was shrieking trying to escape.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS WATER?" He cried.

"Aw is it too cold for little Riny-roo?" Bon mocked.

"NO IT IS BURNING MY FLESH OFF!" The sapphire eyed teen screamed out in absolute fear.

Bon's smile dropped in realisation. He could see his "friend" struggling to get out of the water and little amounts of steam floating off him.

"QUICK!" The roster like teen called out to the people down below, "HELP ME GET RIN OUT!"

"Why? What's wrong?" One of the junior boy's stupidly asked from below.

"BECAUSE THIS IS TRUE CROSS ACADEME, SO THE FOUNTAIN MORE THAN LIKELY HAS HOLY WATER IN IT STUPID!" Bon screeched out.

"Oh no," Shiemi whimpered.

"It'll be okay candle," The elder boy comforted his demon friend who was thrashing around in pain.

"Can't you get him out yourself?" The pink haired teen called out to the brown and yellow haired teen.

"No I think I broke my arm falling in," The teen admitted weakly.

The True Cross students were so shocked, none of the noticed Yukio walking over.

"What's going on here?" Yukio boomed out over the ruckus.

"Okumura-kun and Suguro-kun fell into the fountain," A short blonde girl at the back replied.

Yukio's eyes widened in fear.

Rin was in the fountain.

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE ROAD!" The chestnut haired exorcist yelled, pushing people aside to get to the front.

Once at the front, Yukio's aqua eyes saw the damage.

Shiemi was crying out of fear for her friend with Izumo comforting her. Konkumura was talking to Shima about how to get them out of there without hurting Rin or getting hurt by Rin.

"NII-SAN!" Yukio called out to his twin after a second of thinking.

"YUKI-CHAN!" The elder twin cried back, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!'

Yukio noticed that his nii-san was starting to hyperventilate as his skin slowly turned a pinkly colour. Even though it was only grade 9 holy water, it could still do serious damage if a demon is exposed to it for too long.

"BON!" The youngest Okumura called out to the elder boy, "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"No," Izumo cut in, "He broke his arm. We need to get them both out of there!"

A little shocked by the purple haired girl's actions, Yukio told the ex-wires the plan.

Since he was part demon, he couldn't go anywhere near the fountain so he instructed Shima to help Rin out of the top part then Konkurmura will help him out of the bottom half of the fountain. That would then give Bon the chance to get out himself.

Once in position, Shima began helping Rin out. He did not expect him to flame up.

"WHOA!" The pink haired teen screamed as his demon friend burst into blue hell flames.

"GAH!" The navy haired teen screeched as the holy water put out his flames.

"CONTROL YOUR FLAMES NII-SAN!" The tall, young, exorcist called out to his brother.

"I-I c-can't," Rin stuttered through clenched teeth, eyes squinted shut in pain.

Izumo was so worried for Rin. Not just because he was her ticket for an A, but he was her friend. A really good friend.

She ran up to the fountain and climbed up to where Rin sat.

"You can do it Okumura!" She yelled at him, "Come on get up, you can do it!"

Breathing heavily, the half-demon child slowly pushed himself up on shaking legs. His flames lessened and his eyes slowly began to open.

"That's it," The purple haired teen whispered to herself.

Hooking an arm around her demon friend, the young ex-wire helped him out of the fountain.

Once free of the fountains clutches, Rin, rushed to the ground, panting and sighing in relief.

Bon soon jumped out of the fountain and rushed to the young teen's side.

"You okay Okumura?" He asked with great worry etched upon his face.

"Ha," The sapphire eyed twin laughed, "I recon I am doing better than you."

"Oh shut up you bloody candle," The brown eyed boy snapped.

"RIN!" Yukio screamed, rushing to his brother's aid, "You alright?"

"Yeah," He breathed, "But I think roster head over here isn't."

"That doesn't look good," Yukio winced looking at the other ex-wire's arm.

It was bent in an awkward direction and had gone a nasty shade of purple, not to mention it had blown up like a balloon.

"Yeah," The pierced boy sighed, "I think I broke it but don't worry, I'll live."

"Hm," Yukio muttered, looking over the arm.

"Ow," Bon hissed as Yukio touched a particularly sore part.

The school bell went signalling the end of lunch. No one moved.

"Alright," Yukio called out across the crowded of students, "Go to your classes."

A lot of complaints were heard across the crowd but died down as everyone left. Everyone except the ex-wire team.

"I will write you guys up a late note," The youngest Okumura stated, "But right now I need your help getting these two to the infirmary."

"Wait, did I hear you correct?" Rin asked giving of a fanged yawn as he did so.

"Yes," Yukio sighed, "I don't trust your word so you're coming too."

"But I am-," Rin couldn't finish as a loud yawn intruded his sentence.

"I rest my case," Rin's otouto muttered looking down at his twin, "Izumo, Shiemi, you guys are in charge of Rin. Shima, Konukmura, you have Bon. Let's go."

The 5 helped their friends to the infirmary, with much protest from their demon friend, and helped get them the right treatment.

"Guy's," The young Satan spawn muttered tiredly, "'M fine."

The 2 female ex-wires were not convinced.

"Yeah," Izumo laughed, "That's why you can hardly keep your eyes open."

"Hm?" Rin mumbled.

"Okay Rin," Shiemi's sweet voice chimed in, "This may sting."

She grabbed the blue haired boy's right arm and began applying an anti-bacterial herb to it.

A soft hiss and sharp flinch admitted from the young demons body.

"Oh sorry!" Shiemi squeaked.

"He'll be fine Shiemi," The ruby eyed teen sigh, putting a comforting hand on her friends shoulder as she did so.

'I hope,' She added in her head.

"Y-you're r-right," The emerald eyed girl gulped.

Soft snores stopped their train of thought.

Both girl's turned to see their friend asleep on the rock hard, hospital bed. Shiemi cooed and Izumo smiled when they saw how cute he is when he sleeps.

"He was so sleepy," Shiemi smiled, brushing away a fey of Rin's bangs from his sleeping face.

"Yeah," Izumo whispered.

The short haired teenager proceed to remove the messy haired teenager's shoes and the long haired teenager pulled the covers over her demon friend once his shoes were removed.

The two females, sat there watching their sleeping friend until they were brought back to reality by the sound of a deep male voice.

"How's R-?" Yukio didn't get to finish his sentence as he was shhhed by the 2 girls at the same time.

He looked over to where his nii-san was, and found a sleeping child instead of a punky teen.

"So he finally passed out?" The tall teen whispered with a light smile.

"Yeah," Shiemi sighed, smiling also.

"He's so peaceful when he sleeps," The usually bossy teen observed.

"What was that?" Her female friend whispered in shock.

"Nothing!" She whisper snapped back, "You heard nothing!"

"Whatever you say," Yukio quietly laughed, "Come on, let's let nii-san sleep."

Sheimi got up to leave and Yukio grabbed the edge of the curtain to give his little nii-san some privacy. As they were about to exit they realised that Izumo hadn't moved.

"Aren't you coming?" Shiemi asked her best, girl friend (Rin was her best boy friend).

Blushing, Izumo shook her head.

"I," She stuttered, "I might stay for a bit longer."

The shocked the duo.

Izumo was going to stay with Rin?

"Well," Yukio cleared his throat, "Don't be too long."

With that, Yukio, pulled the curtains around the bed to give the 2 some privacy, and left with Shiemi.

Sighing. Izumo leaned back in her chair.

She sat there for what felt like ages, thinking about what happened today and if Rin was okay, until she heard a soft *thump* *thump* *thump*.

Izumo, looked around for the source of the noise and found out where it was coming from.

Rin's tail was gently thumping against the bed.

Curious about it, Izumo, reached out to touch the soft appendage.

The fur atop of it was silky smooth and soft. It was almost like patting her,

"My cat's tail?" She whispered to herself.

Rin's tail was acting just like her old cat, Suzuki's, tail. It felt the same and kinda looked the same.

"I wonder," Izumo whispered to herself.

She carefully reached out for the navy blue appendage and slowly picked it up and placed it on her lap.

Rubbing her thumb over the tip of the tail, she remembered doing this with her cat. Suzuki, loved it when she did this, it soothed him.

Smiling at the fond memories, Izumo stopped realising how stupid she was being.

Rin was not her desist cat. He was her friend. Not some petty furry companion.

As soon as she halted her petting, Rin's tail, slowly began to thump her leg as if asking for more.

Shocked by the actions of the tail, she continued to stroke the demon tail.

After a little while a soft buzzing like purr was heard.

Was Rin purring?

Leaning closer to see if he was, Izumo noticed that he was indeed purring.

Was Rin a cat?

As that thought crossed her mind, she remembered something she read online.

On a page about demon theory, it stated that it was believed demons held some form of animal characteristic. It maybe be unlocked when, angry, happy, sad or confused. The site also said it could be unleashed when they feel pain or pleasure.

Could that be true?

Could Rin be a cat when he experiences pleasure?

The purple haired girl stopped her stroking and looked down at her blue haired, friend's face. He stopped purring as soon as her hand left the soft tip of the tail.

Deciding it would be a good time to leave, she stood up and left Rin to sleep.

After grabbing a note from Okumura sensei, she went to her class with this thought in her mind,

Rin is a cat on the inside.

~#*~#*

 **Sorry about the terrible ending. I couldn't think of anything else. Also congrats to all of you who won the prize for guessing correctly Rin's animal characteristic. I will possibly update tomorrow at the rate I am going, if not Thursday. Well enjoy the rest of you day/evening and see you all soon. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. AN Sorry

**Hey sorry for the extremely long wait. I had serious computer troubles and my friend committed suicide. She thankfully survived and is now going through therapy to help her. I have been tearing my hair out, wanting to update so bad but haven't been able to. I will try and update sometime this week if I can. Again sorry, I hope you understand the stress I have been going through. :)**

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. I am so sorry AN 2

HOLY CRAP!

I guess you could say it has been a while. Super sorry everyone. I lost the account name, continued to get bullied, moved schools, my friend committed suicide again, this time she succeeded, and am now in a love hate relationship.

Just to let you know, after my friend died, I became depressed. My dad had to move for work, so we moved with him. I went to a new school, and am not rarely bullied anymore (Well not serious bulling anyways). I made some new friends, and one asked me out. I am now in a lesbian relationship, but things are a bit hectic. We fight a bit but fix them up quickly, so I think everything will be fine. I am getting help for my anxiety and I have been really busy.

I am sorry but I probably won't get a chance to update until next year. I am terribly sorry, but I am working on the next chapter, any chance I get.

I hate to leave you all on edge like this, but times are hard for me. I will try and update before the end of the year, but I can't make any promises.


	6. This is wrong

**So I ended up writing a short chapter. I will try and get more up soon. Thank you all for your support, it means so much to me Things are starting to get better, and I am glad to have such supportive readers. Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooo much! You deserver a better chapter than this, but unfortunately, this is all I've got. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

No one had seen ear or tail of the eldest Okumura for three days. Shiemi was starting to get worried and Bon was getting real sick of being blamed for it.

"If you could just get along," The blond haired girl wailed, "Then poor Rin would be fine and back at school."

Izumo was just about to tear her purple hair out. Shiemi had been going on about how it was Bon's fault Rin was hurt for so long, it gave the poor ex-wires a headache.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" The long hair girl shrieked, "NO ONE GIVES A DAMN IF IT WAS BON'S FAULT OR NOT! THAT BLOODY DEMON BOY IS PROBABLLY JUST FAKING IT TO STAY AWAY FROM SCHOOL!"

All of the ex-wires in the room went quiet. Izumo had been very quiet the past three days, but no one thought anything of it. They all thought it was just the shock of the week's events but nooooooo, it was because Izumo had developed a massive crush of the silly demon child.

"You okay Iz?" Konokumara ask shyly.

"Don't call me Iz," She gritted.

Konokumara backed away slowly at the girl's harsh voice.

Before anything got to ugly, Okumura sensei walked into the classroom.

"Is Rin back?" Shima said hopefully.

"He will soon," Yukio said with a stern, formal voice.

A round of sighs expelled throughout the room. When will they get to see Rin?

"But-," Shiemi began but was cut off by someone.

"Hey guys," The son of Satan smiled, "What's up?"

No one said a thing, they just stared at him, shell shocked.

"RIN!" Shiemi was the first to react.

"I thought he wasn't coming today," The one-armed ex-wire exclaimed.

"I wasn't," Rin cut in, "But I was bored so I came."

"What's on your neck?" The ruby eyed teen questioned.

"Oh, that," The blue haired teen laughed, reaching up to touch the white bandage on his pale neck, "I guess the holy water did quite a bit of damage there."

"Rin," Yukio scolded, "I told you to stay back at the dorm."

"I am older," Rin smirked, "I do what I want."

"Rin," Yukio warned, "Go back, now."

Rin just plopped himself down in his seat and poked his tongue out at his otouto. This action caused butterflies to erupt in one certain teen's stomach.

"Can we just drop it and get started already?" The older, female teen blushed.

The younger Okumura knew there was no point arguing with the stubborn half-human, so he began the class.

As expected, Rin, was out like a light in the first minute.

"I knew this would happen," Yukio muttered angrily, but continued with the class, never the less.

For the rest of the class, a certain ruby-eyed teen, found herself gazing at the slumbering demon. The way his back rose and fell, with every breath, the way his mouth was parted, just ever so slightly, allowing small snores to seep out, the way his tail would flick every so often, as if he was swatting something away.

"Izumo,"

The teen was snapped out of her foolish daze, by the sound of her sensei calling.

"Please refrain from staring at my brother, and focus on your work," Yukio snapped, causing the class to erupt in laughter.

"S-sorry," The young teen mumbled, looking down at her text books.

Her mind wandered again though. She began to wonder, is it such a good idea to use Rin as her guineapig? Would she be better off getting help from someone else? Is Rin's animal characteristic a cat? All these thoughts rushed through her head, so wildly, that she almost missed the sound of the bell.

"You are dismissed," Okumura sensei announced, standing up from behind his desk.

Izumo, swept all her text books into her bag, and rushed off down the halls, trying to keep up with a certain demon.

"HEY WAIT YOU OVER GROWN CANDLE!" She yelled down the halls, catching the attention of the blue haired child.

"Candle ay," Rin smiled, "I thought only Bonnie boy called me that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," The polka brow girl huffed, "When are you free next?"

This was wrong.

"Why?" The human hybrid scowled.

This was so wrong.

"Because, YOU need to help me finish my assignment," The purple haired girl growled.

This was beyond wrong.

"Oh yeah. I am free on Saturday," The sapphire eyed teen smiled.

This was just plain cruel.

"Good. See you then," The female teen huffed, running off in the other direction.

This was sick.


End file.
